


"i've got plans"

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra has no idea what he's doing, F/M, Fluff, I tagged it as Sabezra but it's more like failed Sabezra, Like there's no plot at all, and his bad flirting attempts, basically sabine's tired of ezra, because, ezra can't flirt, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: “Are you busy?” he asked hopefully.“Yep.”“Are you going to be busy long?”“Yep.”|~~~|Ezra tries to ask Sabine out.  Repeatedly.Spoiler alert: it doesn't work.





	"i've got plans"

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear I only ship Sabezra in certain fics/AUs and not really in established canon and seeing as this is pretty canon-compliant...spoiler alert I don't ship it in this.  
> This could be any time in seasons one or two, though I think I wrote it as more of a season one thing.  
> Also, Ezra can't flirt. Or ask girls out. Someone help the poor child.

Chopper chirped inquisitively, rolling around seemingly aimlessly in the cockpit.

“Yeah, well, I’m fine down here, thanks,” she replied, biting her lip as she started to unscrew a bolt from under the console.

He beeped in response, rolling over to where her feet were sticking out from under the console.

“Mhmm,” she murmured, pulling a new bolt from the bag next to her and sticking it into her mouth until she finished unscrewing the old one.

She heard footsteps and then the blast door into the cockpit opening.

“Chopper, Hera wants you to come look at the  _ Phantom. _  She says something’s up with the wiring, and that Zeb and I aren’t allowed to touch it anymore.  Oh, hi Sabine.”

Ezra.

“Hi,” she mumbled, barely coherent with the bolt still in her mouth.

“Are you busy?” he asked hopefully.

She finished unscrewing the old bolt and inserted the new one, putting the old one into the empty bag.  “Yep.”

“Are you going to be busy long?”

“Yep.”  She twisted the bolt in, then switched her attention to the next bolt.

Chopper beeped something loudly.

“What’d he say?” Ezra asked.

“He said he wants you to go tell Hera that you’re fixing it because he doesn’t want to do your job,” she translated calmly,

There was a clang, and Ezra cursed loudly as Chopper chortled.  Directly afterwards she heard the sound of Chopper shocking Ezra, followed by more cursing.

“Don’t kick him,” she called.

“How’d you know I- never mind.”

“Also, Hera doesn’t like it if you curse.”

“He shocked me!” Ezra protested.

“I wouldn’t care if he shot you, Ezra.  Leave him alone.”

Ezra muttered something under his breath before leaving.

“Chop, hand me the wrench, would you?”

He beeped an affirmative, and a moment later he was handing a wrench to her under the console.  She took it and started to unscrew another bolt.

Ezra returned a few minutes later.

“Hera said you’re gonna get in trouble if you don’t come right now, Chopper.”

The droid shrieked something indignantly.

“He says he’s not going unless you drag him out there,” she translated automatically.

“Fine!” Ezra yelled.  She heard a grunt followed by a grating noise.  He was probably attempting to shove Chopper out of the cockpit.

“Lock your feet Chop,” she mumbled distractedly.  A resounding clang came from a few feet away, followed by a frustrated “hey!”  She chuckled to herself.

“Just leave him alone, Ezra.  He’ll come later,” she called.

“Yeah, well Hera wants him now.”  Ezra grunted again, presumably fruitlessly pulling at the droid.  She shook her head with a smile.

“Chop, if Hera wants you, you’d better go.”  The astromech screeched in protest. “I don’t care, Chopper.  I’m no—”

Chopper screeched even louder, and suddenly he was pulling her by the foot out from under the console.

“Hey!  What—”

Chopper shrieked, rolling backwards into Ezra and nearly bowling him over as the boy stumbled out of the way.  The droid swiveled and shot out of the cockpit.

“Chopper—!” Ezra yelled, turning to run after him but stopping.  He turned back to her, seemingly just remembering her presence. “Oh, uh, hi Sabine.”

“Hello Ezra.”  She put her foot on the ground and pushed herself back under the console.

“After you’re done fixing that do you want to—”

“Nope,” she answered airily, finishing with another screw and moving onto the last one.

“But you didn’t even let me finish!”

“Ezra, I’ve got plans,” she sighed.

“Doing what?!  There’s literally  _ nothing _ to do around here!”

“Painting,” she said simply.

He groaned and she smirked to herself, brushing hair out of her eyes as she finished.  She pulled herself out from under the console, then reached back under to get the bags of tools she’d left behind.

“What about when you’re done painting?” Ezra asked once she stood up and was in the process of dusting herself off.

Still desperate.  She sighed inwardly.

“Hera’ll probably have something for me to do.”

“After that?”   
She turned toward him, placing one hand on her hip as the other held the bags.  “Ezra, I’m not interested.” She abruptly walked past him, silently wondering if she’d been a bit too harsh on him.

Probably not.  He’d just try again tomorrow.


End file.
